Believing part1
by Anna
Summary: Peter's niece came to Horizon


Sophie Becker raised herself on one elbow, looking at her peacefully sleeping husband. Truly said, she didn't dare to imagine, returning here, that someday this morning will come, and she will start a new day, having awaken near this man. She could stay apart for such a long time, so she finally came back, at least to be simply friends. Though both of them understood that their feeling to each other are more than a friendship. They could be together long ago, seven years back. Strange thing, his drug-addiction didn't bother her too much, she felt by her gut that he will overcome a habit. That was her fault, they drew apart for many years. She decided to check her feelings and left for a week (as she supposed). Due to the unacquainted drunk scum this journey was sprained on seven years… In the tiny motel, where she stopped, this bastard, whose name the police never knew, had beaten her up and abused her. Later, in the hospital, the physician told her that she will never have a baby of her own. This journey costed too much… God knows, how it was difficult here, in Mt Horizon, being all the time near him, keeping a distance, avoiding him, as if she had no feelings to him. She hardly did not cry, noticing pain and perplexity in his eyes, but could not tell a truth. Instead of this she built a wall, separating them...  
When it started to collapse? Perhaps, in that day, when she went to the town for the operation? Or later, when he became addicted to the painkillers and gave her a bottle with pills? He needed help, immediately, and she had no time for raising the fortifications…  
  
But it was over, seems , the miracle had happened, and she's here, in his house, in his bed , and there is a wedding ring, thin and new, with a small diamond, on her finger…  
  
_ Good morning, - Peter pulled her closer- what are you thinking about?  
- You, - she said - you and me. Still can't believe I'm here and you're with me.  
He kissed her lovingly:   
- And now?  
- I 'm trying - she said smiling, - but wish to be sure…  
  
The squeal of Peter's cell phone sounded strangely aloud in the silence… Peter sighed gravely and picked it up.  
- I 'll break this stuff one day! - Sophie told him - On the wall!   
He looked worried, so, she thought, the ring was important. Well, she sighed, - that's our job…  
Sophie got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. We have a lot of time, - she told herself , - perhaps, the whole life…  
  
  
- Cynthia! Open the door, now! - Virginia Scarbrow desperately twitched the door that was locked from inside  
- No, - she had heard from the door - go away  
- Promise me, you'll do nothing with yourself! Cyn!  
No responce  
- Cyn, please, let me in, I have to talk with you  
- We have nothing to talk about.  
- If you do not want to talk with me, I'll call Papa.  
- NO!  
- Cynthia, that was not your fault, Doesn't matter what this whore told you. You were right, Cyn. He did it to himself, so this is just his fault, not yours!  
- Why do you know? - Cynthia asked, - You were spying on me?!  
- Well, I didn't want to spy, I've heard this just accidentally…Cyn, you were right throwing this vicious boy away.   
- Go away! - Cynthia cried from the door, - I hate you and I hate myself! I'm a traitor!  
- No, Cyn…please, let me explain…  
Something heavy was thrown to the locked door from inside - perhaps that was a chair.  
Ginny Scarbrow , tears in her eyes, went downstairs, to her husband:  
- I don't know what to do, Marc. She doesn't want to talk. She doesn't want to see us…Cyn missed school. This never happened before, Marc.  
- That's because of her boyfriend, - Marc guessed, - they quarreled perhaps…  
- I wish you pay more attention on your daughter. This "boyfriend" of her is a drug-addict. I'm proud of Cyn, that she left him.  
- So, perhaps, she needs a time to calm down…  
- Marc! What are you talking about?! Your daughter 's in such a depression - and you're just staying here doung nothing…You must do something, call a psychoanalyst or so…  
- Well, - Marc suddenly said, - I know what to do. I'll call Peter and ask for having Cyn for a while.   
- That's not a good idea, - Ginny protested, - Do you remember how Peter…  
- He was a drug-addict himself, I know , - Marc interrupted, - but now he's clean. I was in his school, and I 've seen how he changed his students.   
- Didn't you forget how he visited us, That was such a stress for Cyn. Do you remember, how she behaved?  
- Perhaps, she was the only one from the whole family who behaved right- Marc sighed, - anyway, I'm sure that's Peter who will help Cyn. I'll go call him…   
  
  
Sophie had heard Peter speaking on the phone:  
- Yes, Marc. Sure…but…are you sure that's a good idea? She remembers me…you know what I mean. Well, if you think so…okay, take her here. Sure, I'll try. Sure. No thanks, Marc, I did nothing yet. Give my regards to Ginny…See you.  
  
- Marc is going to bring his daughter, Cynthia, here, - Peter informed Sophie , - she's 17. Cyn will be here on Friday.  
- What's wrong with her? - Sophie asked.  
Peter shrugged:  
- Marc didn't say much. Just that she got some problems at home and at school…that she changed for the last month.  
- Drugs?   
- I don't think so…Cyn always was very reasonable girl - like her parents…We'll see…  
- You don't look so happy, - Sophie noted, - What's up?  
- I don't know…She's my niece.. Perhaps, it would be more difficult…  
- Why?  
He took a deep breath  
- Because Cyn knew me in times I couldn't be proud of…She saw me when I visited Marc and he throw me away…I'm doubt if she will trust me.  
- Peter, you're clean for more than seven years, and everyone including your brother's family knows this…That was a kind of disease, and now you recovered.  
Peter sighed:  
- I don't know…Do you remember, what had happened with me five months ago ?  
- That was just an accident, this pill just didn't work right. If I could know, I'd never insist you to take it  
- I could warn you that I took the painkillers - but I didn't - Peter objected, - This is…like to live with a bomb inside you. I can live with it for a long time being very careful, I'll become used to this…but any time any awkward or wrong movement will cause an explode…  
- We will never make the wrong movement, - Sophie stroked his hair , - because I believe in you  
Peter pulled her closer:  
- That helps me a lot, Mrs. Scarbrow…Thank you  
- You welcome, - she smiled,   
  
  
  
Two days after Cynthia arrived. Marc couldn't come because of his business, so that was Ginny who brought her to Horizon. Peter could read on Ginny's face, that she doesn't support this idea, and just yielded Marc. She barely spoke a few words with Peter and left very soon.  
- Hi, Cynthia, - Peter said to his niece, - Welcome to Horizon  
Hi, - she answered emotionless, - What I have to do now?  
- Come on, - Peter pointed to the door.  
Cynthia followed Peter to his office ,  
- Where you're going to settle me? - she asked gloomy - There is not very comfortable place to live  
- You will like it soon, - Peter said with a half-grin. - I'll show you the way to girls dorm, but now you must listen some rules of Horizon.  
Cynthia sat with a skeptical look on her face, while Peter told her the main rules.  
- Now I have to check your bags, Cynthia, - Peter finished, - Open it, please.  
- Why?! - she outraged, - I don't want someone check my stuff…  
- There is a rule here, - Peter told her firmly, - the rules are same for all the students.  
- How about my privacy? - she asked, - Is this a jail?  
- No, Cyn, this is not a jail, - Peter tried to stay calm, just someone who knows him well could say he's nervous.- This is not a jail, but there are some things, not allowed here…  
- Like what?  
- Like drugs, alcohol, cigarettes…Many kids bring stuff like this, and we must be sure to prevent any fatal consequences …  
Cynthia frowned:  
- There are the rules for drug-addicts and runaways, not for me! Do you want to treat me as equal to them? They are just…  
- They are the students here, just like you You're one of them, one of a Cliffhangers team. That means you're not better and not worse than any of them.   
- What?! - she outraged, - How you…how you could…I'll never could be like them!  
- Because you were so lucky not being at their skin, - Peter interrupted her, - They are the same human beings like you, and you don't have to look at them from the top of your perfection. Sometimes it's much more important to understand and support others, who need this, than be perfect yourself.  
- Cyn, that's not right , - he added more softly,   
- Don't call me Cyn, - she told him angrily, - I'm Cynthia, remember?  
- Okay, - Peter nodded, - Now, Cynthia, open your bag, please…  
  
Cynthia was angry. No, she was furious. Why Dad put her here, why he allowed Peter check her bags and pockets as if she was a prisoner?!   
How dared he to compare her with these losers?! Before Horizon she never wanted even speak with people like this. Suddenly Cynthia remembered Steve, her boyfriend, but shook her head, trying to throw away those memories from her mind. She forbade herself to think about him. She'll better think about the place where she is and about Peter.  
Who he is, after all - just a former drug-addict! She still remembered how he asked Dad for the money! For heaven sake, why she must trust him?!  
The devilish grin appeared on her face.   
- Okay, - she said to herself, - You 're teaching them. They trust you. They believe and admire every your word and gesture . You seem so perfect, so flawless, so sure. But I know something you for sure don't want them to know. I'll care about they will know, how their "Saint Peter" behaved some years ago. How do you think, Uncle Pete, will they trust you after that as before?!  
Her spirits improved, and, still grinning, she walked to the dorm. All she needed now was to find the right place and the right time…  
  
- Your surname is Scarbrow, - the blonde girl in the dorm asked Cynthia, - Seems you're Peter's namesake. Never met any other Scarbrows in my life.  
- He's my uncle, - Cynthia said, watching at the impression she made  
- You're so lucky. - the dark-haired girl, Juliette, sighed, - that's great to have an uncle like Peter…  
The blonde, Shelby, nodded.  
- Could you tell more about him? - Juliette's eyes lit up, - he seems…a kind of mysterious sometimes.  
Cynthia was exulting:  
- Nothing so interesting, - she sighed, - he's not so perfect you all think. He's a hypocrite, I guess…  
Shelby and Juliette, and the third girl, Daisy, looked at her in puzzlement.  
- Well, - Cynthia said, - now he's teaching you to be alcohol- and drug-free, punishing you for this stuff, checking your bags and pockets. But I still remember times when he was different.  
- You mean, when he was an alcoholic and drug - addict ? - Daisy asked emotionlessly, - Sure, he told us many times.  
Cynthia's mouth dropped open.   
- You…you know? How he lost his business, and his wife because of drugs, and was overdosed…  
- Yes, - Shelby shrugged, - two times. And he told us how he lived with the tramps under a pier. That's not a secret. If you wanted to compromise him, you have no chance, He already told us everything.  
- And…- Cynthia was shocked- you still trust him  
- Sure, - Juliette said, - sure we are. He's just like us  
- He understands, - Shelby added, - But I don't. I don't understand how you, who know Peter for so much time, didn't tell us any good thing about him.  
- Did he hypnotized all of you or so? - Cynthia asked sarcastically, - He's treating you like prisoners, and you are praising him..  
- Let's change a subject, okay? - Daisy offered, - I don't want to hear another filthy thing about Peter from you Perhaps, you have some problems with him, but we haven't. He told us many bad things about himself, and that's enough…  
- We don't know if we can believe you, perhaps you're just angry at him for something, - Juliette said.  
- Okay, - Cynthia was disappointed, but didn't want to give up, - I have one more thing to tell you, but I 'll force Peter himself to tell you this. You don't believe me, but you will believe him.…That's something he didn't tell you for sure…  
- Stop it! - Shelby raised her voice  
- Okay, okay, - Cynthia raised her hand, - no fighting, I don't want to clean all the kitchen because of your beloved Peter…  
  
"Be patient, Cyn, - she said to herself, - and you'll get your revenge". At least this "fighting" occupied her mind, and allowed her don't think about Steve. She had a last chance and was going to use it.  



End file.
